


The Melody Inside of You (It's All Wrong)

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Series: Class Sodium [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Juleka isn't an idiot, Luka "Catch These Hands" Couffaine, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka isn't an idiot, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Minor salt, Protective Luka Couffaine, did I mention how much I hate season 3?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: Luka finds out about Lila, and it's all because of how her soul 'sings'. (Spoiler alert: it's not good.)
Series: Class Sodium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	The Melody Inside of You (It's All Wrong)

Luka strummed his guitar one Wednesday night, humming faintly to himself as he sat on his bed.

So many things had changed in the last week. His little sister and her friends were getting on fine, her relationship with Rose was as strong as ever, and best of all, Marinette.

He felt a small smile come to his face as he thought of her. The girl's soul sang as sweet and clear as a bird's morning warbling, with all the notes of innocence and goodwill that came with it. He could find no inner selfishness nor evil in her. It certainly didn't help that her bluebell eyes made his heart do a flip every time he saw them.

Yet he could feel the changes in her inner voice -- her eyes lost a bit of their shine for a while, and she was droopier and less talkative. She hardly even stuttered in front of him in that cute, flustered way she seemed to be. It felt like emotional whiplash, seeing her go from the happy-go-lucky girl he knew to a newer, quieter version.

He paused in his strumming when a memory of Friday came to mind. Juleka and Rose were having a sleepover with the girls of Kitty Section, and of course, Marinette came too. But this time, she seemed so stressed out and downtrodden, highly unlike how she usually acted. Rose had been glued to her side all night, sharing ice cream with her while Juleka was talking quietly with her. Mylene wasn't much better, just sitting and moping about something.

Every so often, their voices would rise, Marinette's panicked and defensive, and Rose's in disbelief. He could hear it in the noirette's voice that she was being perfectly honest when she insisted that she was telling the truth, and _wouldn't you please believe me?_ Juleka seemed hesitant to make a decision about whatever it was, but Rose was insistent that her 'new friend' would never have done such a thing. Whatever it was.

Obviously something had happened, and they weren't letting him be privy to it. It stung a little, considering that he'd come to think quite highly of the girl, but it was what it was; perhaps Jules would let him know about the problem in her own time. There weren't many secrets between the two, after all. Sooner or later, she'd come to him for advice about it.

And as it turned out, he was right. The following night, Juleka came to him with a question. If someone was telling you about a glorious business opportunity they could give you, would you take it, or wait to see what happens? Adding to it, if a new friend was being the target of manipulation, yet the manipulator, an older friend, insists that they aren't doing anything, who would you believe? The new friend, or the old friend?

It was pretty suspicious, but he'd answered truthfully. "Well, first I would need to know whether or not the person's word could be trusted."

Juleka had flinched at that, looking quite ashamed of herself.

"Do you trust this person?" He'd implored quietly.

She didn't confirm nor deny, she just shook her head dismissively and walked out of his room. His heart was torn for his little sister, but he decided to let her alone and rest up.

Then, this Monday. Juleka asked him if he could assess someone for her. Naturally, he agreed, because she hardly asked him to use his 'gift' to determine someone's character anymore -- and usually, she only did it when she was totally conflicted. If he could help her and her friends out, he'd do it.

So he went with her to her school, and when a certain girl walked towards them, chatting to the dark-skinned girl with auburn hair, Juleka squeezed his arm and pointed her out. "That's her."

Already he knew he didn't like this girl. Just from the way her eyes crinkled a bit too much, her mouth spread into a too-wide smile, and the overall tone of her soul -- everything was off. Too stilted, too plastic. It didn't feel... real.

From what Juleka told him, this girl, Lila, was new to their class. She was the one who had told her about the amazing modelling gig she could hook her up with, that she knew all of these famous models and agencies and was willing to put in a good word. When Lila looked over and saw her, the change in her inner tune made him cringe back a bit. From once it was syrupy-sweet and cloying, now it was determined and a bit too pushy -- as if she was going to make Juleka be her friend whether the shy girl wanted it or not, and not in the good way.

Juleka saw the minute change in his face. She saw, and she understood. Her lips pressed into a line and she mumbled something about apologizing to Marinette.

He squeezed her hand and told her that he'd be available for some practice in the afternoon, before briskly walking away before the girl -- Lila -- could drag him into a conversation.

Whatever that girl had to say, he certainly didn't want to hear it. Not her honeyed words, nor her discordant inner song. And if she went after Marinette... well, he'd be ready to back her up no matter what.

The strumming picked up again, and a new song came to mind. He simply smiled to himself and sang softly about little bluebirds spreading their wings high above the sky, free from snares and jealous eyes.

The girls were happy again, and that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope I kept Luka mostly in-character. Season 3 was just so crazy that most of it's slipped my memory, and I'd really prefer not to remember the Lila episodes because of their absurdity. And that's not even getting into Miracle Queen, holy shit.
> 
> Anyways, this isn't meant to be pure, boundless salt -- more like a "How I Wish It Happened". I tried to keep the Lila bashing to a minimum, because I think she's a genuinely interesting character... or at least, she has the potential to be.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. There will be more from the series coming soon.


End file.
